


All The Things They Say

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Joker's perspective, Joker's thoughts if you will, M/M, Not really dark but pessimistic thoughts, That joker'd try to pass off as realistic, not sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Psychopaths,they say, can't love.





	All The Things They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic right the next week!?!? Yes! I'm still procrastinating cause my exams are right around the corner and it's increasing my productivity in anything that's not studying!
> 
> Enjoy!

They. _They. They say a lot. The people of Gotham. The people of the world. Smart people. Dull people. Rich people. Poor people. Sane people. Insane people. All people are insane people._ They all say a lot. So, so _much_. 

Green, _they say_ , green is not a natural hair colour. But. But. _But._ _His_ hair is green. Isn’t it? It is. It is. So, so very green. It’s natural. His thin lashes are proof enough. Thin and green. So, so very green.

White. White. _Clown white_ is not a natural skin colour, _they say_. But _oh_ his skin is au naturel. He _knows_ it is! Because once he peels away at it all that remains is the _red_ of his muscle.

A mouth cannot stretch from ear to ear! Cutting through one’s cheeks! _They say_ , aghast. But _his_ does! And it makes his smiles oh so much prettier than _theirs_.

Purple and orange and green don’t go all that well together, _they say_ , tones laced with disgust. But _he_ pulls it off all so well. Be it with pinstriped suits or dresses with ruffles, it makes him look so very dashing.

_Bats_ do not walk upright on two legs. _Bats_ do not grow to be six feet tall and then some. _Bats_ do not have shiny little toys. _Bats_ do not have growly, _human_ voices and they _do not_ spend their nights solving crimes and beating up criminals. _They_ say this. Oh how they say it. And oh how _wrong_ they are. Because _Bats_ do exactly these things. And so do their ever growing broods.

Plants don’t have feelings. Cats don’t steal jewels. Penguins don’t run the underworld. Fireflies can’t start fires. Crocodiles don’t live in the sewers. Scarecrows can’t come alive. Wonderland and all its many inhabitants aren’t real. _These_ are all things _they_ say. And they are wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong._

The world is a good place, _they say_. The world is full of good people, _they say_. The world is full of sane people, _they say_. And it’s them, and only them, who will suffer when they finally figure out that _No. No it’s not._

Cities can’t be sentient, _they say_. But he knows, _he knows_ , that they are wrong. _He knows_ that Gotham is listening, watching, _breathing_. Always. _Always._ Pulling her children deeper and deeper into her _rot_. Into her darkness. _Into her madness._

_Psychopaths can’t love._ And _that_ , that makes him laugh and laugh and laugh, until tears are streaming down his face and he’s grasping for air and the world tilts. _Because_ _he_ _loves._ Oh how he loves! He loves till his chest feels too tight. Till his heart feels like it’ll burst. Till his stomach curls and his fingers twitch. Till he feels too sweaty and too cold, _right at the same time_. Till his mouth becomes dry and his giggles don’t stop. Till his breath hitches. Till the voices in his head quiet. He loves more purely and more completely than _any_ of _them_. He loves so completely he can’t imagine _existing_ without Batsy. He loves so purely, he would _kill_ for Batsy. Would _die_ for Batsy. He loves so _much_ that he’d spend – _he does spend_ – his whole _life_ trying to show Batsy how wrong _they_ all are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Please leave a comment cause I live off the feedback & check out my other fics if you are up to it =) 
> 
> Also come say hi on my main tumblr blog @ohmyglobwhatthefrickamievendoing
> 
> Or on  
> @ohmyglobwhatthefrickbatjokes
> 
> <3


End file.
